Secuestro en Altamar
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Si tu padre te dice que debes cuidar un barco, tú lo harás. No es que los piratas puedan atacar, ¿verdad?


**¡Hola! Gasaicat cumple años hoy y como no le dieron torta(?) decidí regalarle un pequeño shot de cumpleaños. No me pidan calidad, lo escribí en menos de dos horas como reto(?) :v y lo de siempre, sé que** **esto daba para ser longfic, pero la weba mata(?) ¡E** **spero te guste, fue con cariño! -Inserte kokoro re gay aquí-**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes y canciones solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

 **Secuestro en altamar**

La brisa marina contra su cara es una de las cosas que ella más ama. Sin embargo, en esta situación, no puede pararse a disfrutarla, no, debe correr.

Miku Hatsune, hija de un distinguido y virtuoso comerciante—bueno, esos adjetivos no lo describen, pero no puedes decir que alguien adinerado es deshonesto—, ha sido encargada por el mismo para asegurar la entrega de una importante mercancía en un corto trayecto; sí viajar de Japón a Sudáfrica es un corto trayecto.

Ni ella entiende porque se le ha designado tal tarea, ¿no que las mujeres son para estar en casa y aguardar por su esposo/padre/hermano o cualquier ser que tenga bolas entre los pantalones y ausencia de neuronas en la cabeza? ¿A qué deidad debe agradecer su suerte? Bien, a la misma que decidió que ella sería hija única.

En todo caso, lo anterior solo explica porque ella está en un barco, pero no porque corre. Respondiendo a tu inquietud, en esos años —asume el que quieras—era normal ser atacado por piratas y el _Ancora_ , nombre del barco en el que se encuentra, no pudo escapar a esa suerte.

En medio de un asedio, es normal que una mujer huya en busca de ayuda o a esconderse. Pero, Miku no es de ese tipo, ella corre porque busca su espada. Oh sí, puede que sea mujer, pero, al ser hija única, su padre se aseguró que estuviera entrenada en esgrima y de esa forma su hija no se convertiría en una damisela en peligro. Lastimosamente, ella no es una mujer precavida, de serlo, habría tenido su espada en la cintura y no en su recamara… No la culpen, es algo joven, solo tiene dieciocho años.

En todo caso, y para conveniencia de esta narración, ella logra llegar a su cuarto, desenfundar su estoque y tratar de enfrentar a la desdeñosa tropa que trata de hacerse con la mercancía de su padre. Bueno, ella sabe que su procedencia no es la más lícita de todas, pero es lo que le da de comer.

Para honor de Miku, ella lucha con fuerza y pasión, además de honorabilidad… pero esos son sus puntos débiles. No esperes una lucha justa de alguien que se dedica a delinquir, mucho menos honor… por esto, no debe ser sorpresa que un golpe en la nuca por detrás la dejara inconsciente.

Ella despierta muchas horas más tarde, cuando el _Ancora,_ se encuentra a muchas leguas del _White Rose_ —nombre del barco pirata en el que está ella, y no pregunten por el nombre, al parecer en esa época, no eran muy originales para nombrar embarcaciones—. En fin, continuando con la narración, ella escucha a alguien hablarle, pero no logra distinguir las palabras, menos sabe dónde está.

—¿Qué? —Siente su garganta seca, quizá por el ambiente marino, o porque lleva muchas horas dormida.

—Dije, es bueno ver que ya despertó madame—Porque habla en francés; uno muy malo, no sé, pero eso dijo el chico rubio que se dirige a Miku.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunta ella totalmente desorientada. Obvio, alto golpe el que le dieron, la pregunta real es: ¿cómo está viva?

—En el _White Rose—_ Responde él muy distinguido, como si estuviera a bordo del más respetable navío.

—Usted es uno de esos piratas—Señala con un tono acusador Miku, claro, como ella está en posición de ser despectiva. De hecho, algo que no he explicado porque lo olvidé, pero es importante, es que ella está en una celda… bueno, eso pudiste asumirlo, pero mejor dejarlo claro.

—Sí, señorita—al parecer, para el joven no era un insulto ser llamado pirata… quizás deba revisar sus conceptos. Como sea, él se levanta del banco en el que obviamente estaba sentado y sale. Al notar esto, Miku le grita:

—¿A dónde va?

—¡Oh! —él parece asombrado, pero responde— mi trabajo aquí ha acabado, yo solo debía estar pendiente a usted y avisar al capitán cuando despertara.

Ella, olvidando nuevamente que era prisionera, se bufa del título de la persona que dirige a esa panda de criminales, ¿capitán? ¿No es un título presuntuoso para alguien que se dedica a hurtar, violar, matar y quien sabe que otras cosas que a la autora no se le ocurren?

Nuevamente, a él, no le importa. Ya cumplido el papel de Len; sí era él, ¿quién pensaste que era? ¿Oliver? Nah, él no es suficientemente popular, aunque es el que más pinta de pirata tiene. Miku tuvo que esperar, porque no era como si el capitán estuviese parado en la puerta esperando a que ella despertara… No.

Entonces, baja una persona por las escaleras, oh sí, ya saben, los calabozos generalmente están debajo de cubierta, en la parte inferior, por alguna razón, son una celda en una zona amplia olvidada… asumamos el cliché aunque nunca hayamos estado en un barco.

Y es revelado el secreto, a que no te imaginas quién es el capitán.

—Saludos, Miku Hatsune, soy la capitán Megurine y quien dirige este barco —Oh gran saludo de capitán de película barata el de la pelirrosa, como la llaman normalmente, porque no hay otra forma de referirse a ella.

Miku pudo decir muchas cosas… pudo, pero se decide la más despectiva de todas —¿Desde cuándo las mujeres son capitanes de barco?

Ella solo sonríe, oh tan linda y amable siempre ella, ¿es que esta historia no puede ser más cliché?—Desde que fue la única manera que encontré de tener lo que quiero.

Esto tiene que llamar la atención de Miku, ya que así ella hace la pregunta que nos lleva a un flashback —¿Y qué es lo que quiere, capitán Megurine?

Aquí empieza el mencionado Flashback, en negrita para que quede claro que aquí comienza.

Una pequeña Miku—que te convertiría en un pedófilo si desearías tenerla en tus brazos—corría por un extenso campo, uno que era parte de los activos de su padre y que ella como única heredera, pues, heredaría—ignorando que la autora no usa un diccionario de sinónimos—. En su inocencia, no sabía que malhechores querían secuestrarla, y se aventuró en una zona alejada de la vista de sus padres—bueno, ellos no le daban atención tampoco, para eso tenían un ejército de criadas y mozos, pero, estos se distrajeron en sus oficios para el que se les contrató.

Entonces, cuando el secuestro iba a perpetrarse, oh convenientemente, la hija del herrero, —¿Acaso esto es _Piratas del Caribe_?— pasaba por allí para hacer una entrega y debido a sus conocimientos en esgrima, evitó el terrible desenlace que habría tenido aquello. Para suerte de Luka, por si no habían notado que era ella a quien me refería, eran solo tres personas y Miku no era tonta y ayudó… uno se esperaría que grite, llore o corra, pero no, aportó a la causa… o tiró una piedra contra la cabeza de uno de ellos con tal fuerza, que aún se pregunta si lo mató… ¿ironía que a ella la hayan golpeado allí mismo? Quizás.

En agradecimiento, el rico mercader, que no hay tiempo para pensar en su nombre, decidió darle una generosa recompensa a Luka; quien la guardó celosamente—adivinen que hizo con ella—, y pensó que sería buena idea que su hija aprendiera esgrima—oh, aquí es cuando se enlazan hechos—. Así, Luka se convirtió en la tutora de Miku.

Cómo todo romance, ellas crecieron juntas, pero, no solo se desarrollaron sus cuerpos—no, no haré el chiste de pechos de Luka—, también lo hicieron sentimientos que no debieron hacerlo.

Y, ellas eran totalmente conscientes de sus sentimientos, aunque nunca se lo revelaran a la otra, sabían que eran correspondidas. Sin embargo, además de la obvia naturaleza de lo que hay en sus pantalones… o lo que no hay, Luka era pobre. Quizás si ella llegaba con un saco lleno de lingotes de oro, al padre sin nombre de Miku, le importaría poco que su hija se casara con otra mujer, pero no, Luka tuvo que nacer sin dinero.

No queriendo ver el día en que Miku sería comprometida al que ofreciera más por ella, como si ella fuese un artículo de madera—no es un chiste de pechos, en serio—, decidió ir por el mundo a hacer fortuna, pero antes de partir, ella se coló en la casa de Miku, la sacó aún en pijama y con solo un chal encima, a un picnic nocturno, si es que eso existe.

Pasaron una noche mágica, hablaron, rieron, tomaron vino, rieron más, comieron, siguieron riendo y hablando, y al final de la noche, o más bien cuando amanecía, Luka le robó un beso a Miku, seguido de la siguiente promesa:

—No olvides este beso Miku Hatsune, porque será el primero de muchos. Te puedo asegurar algo, tus labios sólo serán míos y de nadie más.

Miku no volvió a ver más a su amor luego de esa noche, pero no significó que lo olvidó, al contrario, siempre tuvo presente aquel juramento.

Y aquí acaba Flashback, quedando claro todo, pasamos al desenlace de la historia.

—A ti, Miku Hatsune—Responde la capitán Megurine, quien no es otra que Luka, Luka Megurine.

—Inserte giro argumental inesperado aquí, junto con grito de "ohhh no esperaba eso"—

—Pensé que te disfrazarías de hombre o algo así, capitán Megurine—Le dijo con gracia Miku.

—Bueno, lo intenté, pero algunas cosas que crecieron en la pubertad lo impidieron—Y eso que dijo que no haría chistes de pechos, pero no lo hizo la autora, lo hizo Luka.

Miku rio ante aquello—Te extrañé demasiado, Luka.

—No más que yo a ti, Miku.

—Entonces, eres pirata—Comenta la obvio Miku… alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Sí, fue lo único que encontré que podía hacer. Con el dinero de la recompensa de tu padre, compré un barco y logré conseguir una tripulación que aceptaría el mando de una mujer.

Sí, la tripulación en la que estás pensando, toda la camada de siempre.

Luka mira preocupada la expresión de Miku, pensando que algo le molesta—Miku, si no te agrada esto, puedo regresarte, fingir demandar una recompensa a tu padre, y podrás regresar a tu vida acomodada.

—¿Eh, de que hablas? —Pregunta desconcertada Miku.

—Es que, tu expresión, parece que algo te molesta.

—Oh—Expresó Miku—No, nada me molesta, solo pensaba en la cara de mi padre cuando se entere que perdió su mercancía… me da lástima perderla—Luka rio ante ese comentario, era tan Miku.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta que sea pirata?

—Para nada, además, estamos en la época de los piratas sexys y tú eres la persona más atractiva que conozco.

Luka ríe ante eso, luego se da cuenta que Miku sigue tras las rejas… debe hacer todo el teatro bien, no iba a fallar por algo tan tonto como, tratar bien a su "prisionera". Pensando que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que fuese convincente que estaban "llegando a un acuerdo", Luka libera a Miku, diciéndole que tiene que fingir ser su esclava o algo así.

—Oh, ¿así que, esta noche debo fingir dolor cuando la estoy pasando tan bien?

—No te adelantes, planeo citas y una boda, no quiero que en unos años me reclames que no tuviste eso.

—A quién le importa, te he esperado por años.

—Entontes puedes esperar unos meses más—la expresión de Miku lo dijo todo—o unos cuantos días más.

—De acuerdo, pero, debes hacer una mejor proposición de matrimonio.

—Cómo usted desee, mi señora… de hecho, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a nuestra primera cita, espero te guste Francia.

—¿Francia? Eso está estúpidamente lejos—Comenta Miku mientras salen a cubierta, donde se sorprende al encontrar un hermoso amanecer.

—Te sorprendería saber los días que llevas dormida, mi mano derecha, Lily, una estúpida rubia que aún no sé porque soporto, te golpeó muy duro, pero tranquila, yo me aseguré que tenga su castigo—Miku esperaba estuviera viva… y sí, lo está, lo único que hizo Luka fue mandarla al carajo.

—Tierra a la vista—Grita Lily y así, Miku se da cuenta que en esta una nueva tierra, comenzaba una nueva vida.


End file.
